The Time Before
by starr noble
Summary: the year: 1917 the place: Chicago Isabella Martin is a vampire. Edward Masen is a human. what would happen if these two were to cross each other's paths? would Isabella choose to leave Edward human, or would she give in to her frivolous ways and change hi


The year: 1917

The place: Chicago

Isabella Martin is a vampire. Edward Masen is human. What would happen if these two were to cross each other's paths? Would Isabella choose to leave Edward human, or would she give into her frivolous desires and keep him all to herself?

I stood on the rooftops in downtown Chicago, watching the mortals go about their business. Christmas was nearing and the winter weather was beating down on everyone. Not that I felt the cold. I was a vampire; we immortals don't feel warmth or cold. I smiled down on every unsuspecting human and breathe in their scents. One was bound to have the succulent drops of blood that helps keep vampires alive, but none had a satisfying smell. I breathed in deeper and my head whipped around instantly to the corner a block from where I was. I smiled, relishing in the wonderful taste.

I jumped down from the roof and into the alley where some cats were rummaging in some garbage cans. I jogged the few hundred yards and eventually made it to the shadows of the sidewalk where my unsuspecting prey watched a street performer. My nearly black eyes scanned the crowd and finally spotted him, smiling wide at the performer. I licked my lips, the venom in my mouth coming in at a rush. I walked out after a moment and slowly made my way to the front of the crowd directly across from where the human was.

I knew I would catch his eye; I just had to make my timing perfect. Just when the crowd was dispersing, I purposefully tripped and fell into the middle of the circle, stumbling my way across and into the surprised hands of my target. I made my eyes wide and looked down, smiling.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked, touching my elbow to steady me.

"I think so," I replied, looking up. "Thank you so very much for saving me from a nasty fall. I don't know what I would do if I had skinned my knees."

I noticed his mouth was slightly open as he took in my face. Inwardly, I frowned. I knew that I would get my kill easily; I just was slightly depressed that humans were getting easier and easier to fool as the years went by. I batted my eyelashes innocently and swept semi-gracefully out of the circle, knowing he would follow.

"Do you need a chaperone to walk you to your house, miss?" he asked, struggling to keep up.

I slowed my pace and smiled openly, not revealing my perfectly white teeth. "Why, I would love that," I said, taking his hand firmly, mine securely wrapped in a glove to make my hand feel less cold. "Thank you," I said again.

"It's my pleasure," he said, moving my hand to the crook of his elbow. I led him toward the darkened parts of the cobblestone streets and breathed in his scent one more time.

"Might I ask what marvelous cologne you have on?" I asked, leaning into him and taking a big whiff.

"It's L'Homme," he said, sounding surprised at my noticing. "It isn't anything new."

"Mmmm," I said, closing my eyes and smiling. "Well, I think it's the most wonderful scent I have ever smelled before in my life."

"Thank you," he said gruffly.

I smiled, happy that this person was going to be my meal. I loved it when the humans were so cooperative. They never knew what was coming and that way they never felt any pain. "What's your name?" I asked, breathing in again as we rounded the bend.

"Edward Masen," he replied, taken aback by my turn in conversation.

I scrunched my eyes up in confusion. Where had I heard that name before? It seemed as though I should know who this Edward Masen was, but I couldn't say why or if I actually did. I shrugged it off mentally as we continued down the street.

"Edward Masen," I drawled out, liking the sound of it on my lips. "My name is Isabella Martin."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ms. Martin," Edward said, pulling me closer as I shivered, as if I were cold from the sudden wind.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," I said, smiling silently to myself as we approached the door to my apartment.


End file.
